Soulmate Principle
by TabFan
Summary: Based on Night World series. Joey Wheeler is half-human/half-werewolf. The Kaiba brothers are shapeshifters. Rewrote.
1. Chapter 1

The Soulmate Principle

The Kaibas are a rich and powerful family. They are also shapeshifters.

Each member can shapeshift into a bird.

Currently, the only members are Seto and Mokuba.

Seto is 14. Mokuba is 7. Their parents recently were killed by a bomb.

No one is sure who was behind it.

Seto can transform into an eagle. In his half-and-half state, he looks like an angel.

Mokuba can transform into an owl.

When their dad died, Seto took his seat on the Night World Council.

Vampires, not liking that a child has so much power, send an assassin after him.

Seto is on his way home in his limo when the assassin attacks.

The vampire kills his driver, then comes after him.

When Seto sees the vampire, he shrieks like an eagle that's seen prey.

He transforms into his half-and-half state and starts fighting the vampire.

Suddenly, a young wolf with blonde fur appears and lunges at the vampire.

The wolf clamps its jaws on the vampire's neck.

Seto uses a piece of wood in his talons to stake the vampire..

The wolf lets go, then, slowly, changes into a human.

The boy has long blonde hair and brown eyes.

Seto transforms back and throws his coat at him. The boy covers himself with it.

The wolf, turned boy, asks, "What is he?"

Seto says, "Vampire. Why did you help me?"

The boy says, "I saw you transform. What's your name? How old are you?"

Seto says, "Seto Kaiba. I'm 14. And you?"

The boy says, "Joey Wheeler. 12."

Seto says, "Fang, you should go home."

Joey asks, "Why did you call me Fang?"

Seto says, "I think it fits you better than Joey."

Joey asks, "How about I call you Talon?"

Seto says, "Not bad. Want to come to my house for a meal?  
>Consider it a thank you."<p>

Joey says, "I'd love to!"

Seto says, "I'll have to call for a new driver."

Seto pulls out his cell phone and calls Roland.

Roland is Seto's and Mokuba's adoptive dad and head of security.

He's human, which is why he couldn't take their dad's seat on the council.

Seto tells Roland his driver was killed and he needs a new one.

He also tells Roland about Joey.

Roland arrives at the scene with James.

Roland drives the limo the rest of the way home.

James drives the car Roland brought.

On the way, Joey asks questions.

Joey-"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Seto-"1 younger brother, Mokuba."

Joey-"What about your parents?"

Seto-"They both were killed recently."

Joey- "So were mine, but a while back."

The rest of the ride is silent.

When they arrive at Seto's house, Joey is amazed by how huge it is!

Joey thinks, 'Less than an hour ago, I was dumpster diving.

Now I'm entering this huge house!'

Seto says, "Stay behind me, unless you want to get run over."

They enter the mansion. A small boy with black hair runs into Seto's legs.

The small boy says, "Big brother! You're home!"

Seto says, "Mokuba, this is Joey. He will be eating dinner with us."

Mokuba says, "You brought a friend! Nice to meet you, Joey!"

Joey says, "My pleasure! You're a bundle of energy!"

While they eat, Mokuba asks Joey lots of questions.

Mokuba- "Where are your parents?"

Joey- "They're gone, like yours."

Mokuba- "What happened?"

Joey- "My mom died when I was born. My dad died when I was 10."

Seto- "You shouldn't be asking personal questions."

Mokuba- "Who are you living with?"

Joey- "No one. I've been living as a wolf.

I haven't taken human form in months."

Mokuba- "So you're a shapeshifter like us!"

Seto- "Would you like to live with us?"

Joey- "I'd love to!"

Joey becomes a bodyguard for Seto.


	2. Chapter 2

Soulmate Principle

Author's note-short chapt., but seemed necessary for story

Chapt. 2-Joey's background

Technically, Joey isn't a shapeshifter.

At least, most shapeshifters wouldn't consider him one of them.

For some unknown reason, werewolves are considered a different species.

Yet, they can control when they transform, just like other shapeshifters.

Perhaps its because they can't stop at half-and-half like other shapeshifters.

Werewolves are usually looked down upon by the other Night People.

Again, it is not known why.

To make matters worse, Joey is half-human.

Its against the laws of the Night People to mate with a human.

After Joey's first transformation, Joey's dad took him to the woods.

There, he taught him to control his transformation.

He told Joey, if other werewolves found him, they'd kill him.

They'd be able to tell, by his smell, that he's half-human.

Once Joey could control himself, his dad gave him a choice.

Joey could live as a human or as a wolf.

Joey chose to live as a human and started attending school.

Every summer, Joey and his dad would move.

When Joey was 10, his dad's brother found them.

Joey's dad attacked his brother and told Joey to run.

Instead, Joey fought with his dad.

Until his dad's brother locked his jaws on his dad's neck.

Then Joey ran, not wanting to watch his dad die.

Since, he had been living as a lone wolf.

He stuck to the woods most of the time and constantly moved.

He only came into towns in winter, when food was harder to find in the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Soulmate Principle

Chapt. 3-What soulmate means

Shortly after Joey becomes his bodyguard, the vampire attacks on Seto stop.

Seto figures Joey isn't the only reason. He starts asking around.

He discovers the vampires are having internal problems.

The main source seems to be something called the 'soulmate principle'.

Seto hasn't heard of this principle before. He decides to research it.

He learns the principle is a connection between two people.

This connection allows them to hear the others' thoughts and feel their feelings.

This connection is usually established through physical contact.

Sometimes, though, all it takes is close proximity.

The principle doesn't seem to care what the two people are.

Doesn't matter if they're human, vampire, witch, or shapeshifter.

The principle has been creating connections between humans and Night People.

Since that's against the laws of the Night People, its been creating problems.

Seto thinks back to the first time he saw Joey.

He'd been about to attack the vampire when he felt he should wait.

He hesitated, then watched Joey, as a wolf, attack.

If he hadn't hesitated, he would've got in Joey's way.

He and Joey had never got in each other's way while battling.

It was like they could read each others' minds.

Seto wonders if Joey has noticed this.

Seto spends a few days trying to make eye contact with Joey.

He notices Joey avoiding his eyes. Seto assumes Joey's noticed.

He doesn't understand why Joey doesn't want him to read his mind.

Seto assumes, if they are connected, touching Joey would deepen the connection.

Seto knows Joey won't just let Seto touch him.

Seto wishes for an excuse to touch Joey.

Be careful what you wish for.


End file.
